dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Triangle (MBC)
Details *'Title:' 트라이앵글 / Teuraiaenggeul *'Previously known as:' 히든 (Hidden) / 바보삼형제 (Three Foolish Brothers) *'Genre:' Melodrama, family, romance, action, crime *'Episodes:' 26 *'Broadcast network:' MBC *'Broadcast period:' 2014-May-05 to 2014-Jul-29 *'Air time:' Monday & Tuesday 22:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' Triangle OST Synopsis Three brothers lose their parents and grow up separately without knowing the whereabouts of each other for more than 20 years. Because they have taken on new names and are all grown up, they are unable to recognize each other later on. Jang Dong Soo the oldest brother become a detective, while Dong Chul the middle brother uses an alias name Heo Young Dal to become the boss of a crime gang. The youngest, Dong Woo, grows into a cold person after being adopted by a rich family. The three brothers' fates become intertwined as they become bitter adversaries. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Lee Bum Soo as Jang Dong Soo **No Young Hak as younger Jang Dong Soo **Shin Ki Joon as teen Jang Dong Soo *Kim Jae Joong as Jang Dong Chul / Heo Young Dal *Im Si Wan as Jang Dong Woo / Yoon Yang Ha *Oh Yun Soo as Hwang Shin Hye **Kim So Hyun as young Hwang Shin Hye *Baek Jin Hee as Oh Jung Hee ;Extended Cast People around Jang Dong Chul *Hong Suk Chun as Man Kang *Lee Yoon Mi as Madam Jang *Shin Seung Hwan as Yang Jang Soo *Shorry J (쇼리 J) as Jerry *Im Ha Ryong as Yang Man Choon People around Oh Jung Hee *Kim Ji Young as Jung Hee's grandmother *Kim Joo Yub (김주엽) as Oh Byung Tae *Park Min Soo as Oh Byung Soo *Jung Ji Yoon (정지윤) as Kang Hyun Mi Seoul Metropolitan Police Agency, Special Crime Squad *Jo Won Hee (조원희) as Kang Chul Min *Wi Yang Ho as Tak Jae Gul *Park Hyo Joo as Kang Jin *Son Ji Hoon (손지훈) as Detective Lee *Im Ki Hyuk (임기혁) as Detective Min Chung Jin Group *Kim Byung Ok as Go Bok Tae *Jo Sung Hyun (조성현) as Kim Sang Moo *Yeo Ho Min as Gong Soo Chang *Lee Bum Hoon (이범훈) as Go Won Jung Cameos *Choo Sung Hoon (추성훈) as Watanabe (ep 4) *Horan as jazz bar singer (ep 4) *Park Won Sook as Jang Dong Soo's mother *Park Young Soo *Lee Kyu Sub Others *Kim Hye Eun as Mrs. Kim *Kang Shin Il as Hwang Jung Man *Jang Dong Jik as Hyun Pil Sang *Kim Byung Gi as Chairman Yoon *Jung Kyung Soon as Mrs. Pa Joo *Na Ya (나야) as Lee Soo Jung *Baek Shin (백신) as Detective Gook *Jung So Hee (정소희) as Min So Jung *Hyun Chul Ho (현철호) as Hyun Taek *Jo Sang Gun as Ahn Chang Bong *Kim Tae Han as Han Man Bong *Park Ji Won (박지원) as Hwa Ran *Lee Chan as Team Leader Bae *Jo Sang Goo as Han Myung Jae *Park Ji Yeon as Sung Yoo Jin *Choi Yoo Ra as Jung Yoo Ri *Kim Dong Joon *Baek Bong Ki Production Credits *'Production Company:' Taewon Entertainment *'Chief Producer:' Joo Sung Woo *'Producer:' Kim Ho Joon *'Director:' Yoo Chul Yong, Choi Jung Kyu *'Screenwriter:' Choi Wan Kyu Recognitions *'2014 7th Korea Drama Awards:' Top Excellence, Actor (Kim Jae Joong) Episode Ratings See Triangle (MBC)/Episode Ratings External Links *Official site *Daum movie site *'News articles:' (1), (2), (3), (4) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2014 Category:MBC Category:Melodrama Category:Family Category:Romance Category:Action Category:Crime